


217. millennial gospel

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [317]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: starconfetti asked: Sarah and Helena's text messages to each other in monkey tree verse.





	217. millennial gospel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monkey Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088509) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



Monday

>SARAH S WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WILL BE HOME FOR DINNER

>no

>SHE IS MAKING MEAT

>what kind of meat

>THE GOOD KIND OF MEAT

>you think theyre all good, youve got meat for a head

>SO DO YOU  
>WE ARE LEARNING ABOUT THIS IN SCIENCE CLASS  
>EVERYONE IS MADE OF MEAT AND BONES SARAH

>yeah well  
>havent been in science class for a while have i

>ARE YOU MAKING SKIPS THERE ALSO  
>DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL S THAT YOU

>WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL S

>dont tell her anything its my shit i can handle it  
>eat all the meat for me got it

>NO WE CAN SAVE SOME FOR YOU  
>I CAN USE THE FOILS

>seriously its fine its just wasted food

>SARAH WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE HOME

>later

 

 

>OKAY

Tuesday

>helena wheres my shirt

>??? IS IT ON YOU

>no meathead my clash shirt  
>did you take it

>helena did you take my shirt

>helena

Wednesday

>[Image]  
>THIS CLOUD IS SHAPED LIKE A DUCK

>lol are you in history

>MAYBE  
>CAN YOU SEE YOUR SEAT IN THE CORNER OF THE PICTURE  
>WHERE  
>I THINK  
>YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE

>yeah i can really tell im missing loads

>[Image]  
>THE CLOUD IS SHAPED LIKE A FOOT NOW

>i can see it from here  
>[Image]

> :)

>pay attention meathead

>NO!  
>OH RACHEL SAYS HELLO

>bullshit

>YES MANY SHITS  
>SHE SAYS  
>Put ur phone away. This is a place of learning. I like saying words with many syllables but dont like spelling your. Blah blah very smart things.

>nailed it

>I KNOW

Thursday

>helena  
>dont want to scare you  
>theres a food truck parked three blocks away from school

>WHAT  
>WHEN CAN WE GO TO IT

>im thinkin now

>YES I AM ALSO THINKING NOW

 

 

>I HAVE TO MAKE LIGHTS WITH DONNIE CHUBBS WILL YOU TELL S

>yeah sure ill tell her youre  
>making lights

>FOR THE PLAY SARAH  
>[Image]

>bloody hell dont fall

>I AM GOOD AT BEING UP HIGH  
>I DO NOT FALL

>well if you fall dont land on your head

>IT WILL BREAK THE BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>I DO NOT KNOW THE NAMES OF THE BONES

>lol  
>no one does

>RACHEL DOES

>rachel can piss off

> :O

> :/

> :O!!!!!

>go shine a bloody spotlight on alison hendrix, meathead

>OKAY

Friday

>jrotc party this weekend you in y/y

>N

>helena  
>if you dont come  
>whos gonna help me beat bloody rudy at beer pong

>YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER!  
>I WILL COME  
>BUT ONLY FOR BEER PONG

>sure

>SSSHHH DONT WORRY SESTRA  
>I WILL HELP YOU WIN  
>AND THEN  
>DRINK THE BEER

>if youre gonna start a fight let me know  
>so i can film it

>WORST SISTER!  
>I WILL LET YOU KNOW  
>SO YOU CAN HELP ME WIN  
>YES????

>yeah alright  
>you n me. unstoppable

>UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!

>yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
